


Twin Trap!

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A little Fiddauthor, Alternate Universe, Fiddleford name calling, Grauntie Mabel, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Great Uncle Dipper - Freeform, Manly Dan - Freeform, Maria - Freeform, Mystery Trio, Parent Trap AU, Relativity Falls, Stan shenanigans, They so smol, also Stan being called Lee, baby stans, how do u tag??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stanford Pines and Stanley Pines are identical twins separated at a young age because of their mother's death and their Father's hatred of them. Both shipped off to separate relatives, Stanley to his Grauntie Mabel and Stanford to his Great Uncle Dipper, the two also twins but no longer talk to each other due to a mysterious past. Unknowingly to their Great Aunt and Uncle, the boys are sent to the same summer camp where they meet, discover the truth about themselves, and then plot with each other to switch places in hope to met the other twin's guardian and to get Mabel and Dipper to make up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I'm starting this series which (hopefully) will get finished! Yay! Also, this is my first Gravity Falls fic so tell me if I've done something wrong or if there is any spelling mistakes.
> 
> First chapter is a little short, it's more to just set the scene.

They hadn't been in love. Not even close. But he'd got her pregnant so he had to marry her. He was raised as a traditional man, so the idea of having a child out of wedlock would of brought shame to him. Besides she didn't deserve that.

She deserves more than him,

She died after they were born. A freak and an extra. She named them before she passed and he practically snarled at the nurse when she asked if he wanted to hold them.

Filbrick Pines may of not loved her, but _they_ killed her.

They landed in the custody of their great aunt and great uncle, also twins, but lived separate lives.

One to one and one to the other.

Stanley Pines and Stanford Pines.

* * *

 

Camp. Stan couldn't wait to go. Of course he'd miss Ria and his Grauntie Mabel! But it was a time for a fresh start. To make new friends, and new enemies. As he Grauntie would say, many scrap book opportunities! He grinned to himself, wondering how much hot babes would be there as they approached the wooden huts of the camp.

He looked out the window as Ria pulled up, his nose pressed against the glass. Yes, he'd enjoy it here very much...

"Okay, Dude, don't go getting into too much trouble," Ria chuckled from the front seat as she saw how he looked at the fellow campers, "and try not to hit on too many girls."

Stan simply clicked his tongue and made finger guns at her before climbing out. Ria laughed once more before following him, helping his take his big bag out of the back of the car.

Stan took it and tried to regain his balance with it on his shoulder.

"Now," Ria started, taking out a notebook, "your Grauntie expects you to call her every day, even if only for five minutes," she paused for him to groan, "to eat well, and to go get 'em!" Ria ruffled Stan's hair at the last point, causing the younger Pines to giggle.

"Okay, Ria. Have a good one," Stan said before high fiving her and strutting off.

Only quickly to run back and whispering to tell her to tell Mabel that he loved her before leaving again. Pretending he was too cool to have said it as he tried to scout out some friends.

Yes, camp was going to be great.

* * *

 

Ford jumped off the bus that stopped at the camp timidly, hands stuffed in his pockets as children rushed past him.

He didn't want a repeat of anymore name calling or bullying from kids he had on the bus so maybe he should just hide them.

He walked over to where the driver was throwing the bags out from where they were stored and going to grab his own one.

His Great Uncles words replayed in his head.

"Maybe you could make some friends away from Gravity Falls, Stanford"

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Ford knew he was just trying to help, after all he himself was bullied for his own birthmark. He just wanted him to have the friends he didn't.

Anyway, it wasn't like he was too far away from Gravity Falls so, even though that meant there would still be his bullies, he could easily get Dipper to pick him up. If he wasn't too busy...

He sighed and grabbed his bag... only to have someone grab it at the same time and have their hands meet. They both quickly let go and Ford turned to see a boy sheepishly smiling and blushing furiously.

"S-Sorry!" The boy stammered, his accent heavily southern, "thought it was my bag! Didn't... Didn't see your name on it..."

Ford couldn't help but blush softly as well and picked up his bag. He held out his spare hand and chuckled when the boy looked confused. "Ford. Stanford Pines," he introduced, almost shyly.

He shook his hand with a little grin. "Fiddleford. Fiddleford McGucket. Is that polydactyly you got there? That's mightily cool!"

Maybe this camp wouldn't be so bad after all?


	2. We Do Not Look Alike!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins meet, but it's not exactly a joyous occasion.
> 
> Watch your backs, boys.

**_Chapter 2 "We do not look alike!"_ **

They got grouped off in sixes to go to a certain shed with a certain number.

Well Ford was going to call them sheds, they certainly were nothing like the cabin he lived with his Great Uncle.

He was lucky in the fact that he was at least paired up with his new friend Fiddleford, as he wasn't sure how much mocking he would be able to endure.

Fiddleford actually liked his hand, unlike most people, and even recognised the mutation that it was referred as.

He also said it was cool, which made Ford practically beam.

No one but his Great Uncle had said that before, and he didn't count.

Though, unfortunately, before they got to their hut, Ford was shouted at by a pair of familiar bullies. Preston Northwest and Bud Gleeful. They'd been on the bus too, and now they were trying to make his stay here hell too.

Great.

"Hey! Freak! Did you make that friend or did your crazy Dad pay for him?!"

He turned to reply. "He's my friend! And Dipper isn't crazy or my-," he shouted back but stopped short.

There was another boy with them. He was the same height as him. Had the same nose as him. The same hair. They were basically the same.

He adjusted his glasses in awe.

"Hey... you look like me..."

* * *

 

Now that was freaky. It was like he was looking into a mirror. A nerdy, six fingered mirror.

But no matter how much he wanted to ask the other boy why they looked so similar, a glance from the boys that was in his cabin told him that he wasn't cool.

And they thought him, Stanley Pines, was.

So he had to uphold that coolness.

"No I don't, you nerd!"

That seemed to gouge that right reaction from them so he didn't stop there.

"We do not look alike! Why don't you and your boyfriend go smooch in your cabin!"

He then made some exaggerated kissing noises and high fived Bud.

The nerd's face fell and the other boy's face turned a bright shade of red as he stuttered and stammered about how he wasn't his boyfriend.

"I-I-uh-I! You're pathetic!" Preston smirked as the others laughed as them.

Ford frowned heavily and grabbed Fiddleford's wrist, leading him away as they made kissy noises at them. Making fun of him was one thing, but dragging his new friend into it was another thing.

That obnoxious lookalike just made a strong enemy.

* * *

 

"So how is camp? Having fun?" Came his Grauntie Mabel's voice at the other end of the phone as he stood at the landline in the mess hall of the camp.

Stan wasn't actually allowed to be there at that time of night but he was much more afraid of his Grauntie's wrath at not calling her than he ever would of the scout leaders here. They probably would just make him stand in the naughty corner for five minutes or something.

"It's good! We didn't do much today, just got our cabin numbers and had a campfire where we roasted marshmallows!" Stan hummed with a bright grin, "and I made friends with the boys in my cabin." He decided to leave out the bit where they were planning to prank the freak with six fingers – he still didn't know his name – and his boyfriend.

"That's great! Well we're doing great here at home as well but we miss you. It's quite boring here without you." She said on the other side of the phone and Stan giggled.

"Of course it is! Your mystery shack would never any customers without me! I don't know how it will survive this summer!" He exclaimed dramatically and she laughed.

"Certainly, it'll die without my little Mr. Mystery."

Stan beamed and they talked for a little longer before he finally was able to hang up the phone.

He turned around to walk back to his cabin when a water balloon was thrown right into his face. He blinked a few times only to notice the silhouette of his double there, holding another one.

"Extra finger helps with a lot of stuff, aim is one of them," he muttered before hitting him again, in the mid section.

Stan growled before breaking into a sprint as the boy just stood there, only to slip on the water and to land on his back with an 'oomph'.

The nerd walked up to him and stared down at him, he simply glared back at the smug grin.

"Freak: 1. Idiot: 0."

Stan huffed and went for his feet but he was already one step ahead and started to run away before he could even get up.

He was going to get that freak back.

* * *

 

"Oh yeah!" Ford exclaimed, celebrating with Fiddleford back in their cabin, where they had to be quiet to wake their camp mates. "We did it, Fidds!"

The other boy blushed and Ford quietened, not having noticed the nickname before he'd said it.

"Fidds... I like it," Fiddleford smiled and Ford grinned with his own little blush.

"High five?" Fidds then hummed questionably, raising his hand.

Ford stared at the hand and shook his head before grinning at him brightly and slapping his hand on Fiddleford's.

"High six!"

* * *

 

"Who does he think he is?!" Stan paced with a huff, still drenched from the water balloons. Bud and Preston simply watched.

"Well, obviously we have to make him pay! We can't just let him get away with that," Preston piped up, standing. Stan stopped and looked at them.

"Any ideas?" He asked and they both grinned wickedly and gestured for Stan to lean close so they could discuss all the things they could do.

They had plenty ideas to make Stanford's life a living hell, and now they had Stanley nothing could stop them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer ta da!   
> Okay, so it's not that long, but I'm typing on my phone instead of a laptop and it's hard.


	3. Royal Flush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford's pretty good at cards, too bad Stan is better at cheating.

**Chapter 3 "Royal Flush!"**

Ford grinned as he put down his cards and his opponent groaned, letting him take all the money they'd bet.

Dipper had never taught him how to play Poker, he was far too busy to learn and when he wasn't busy he said he game took back bad memories... but luckily for him he had Dan! Dan who he-uh-definitely didn't have a crush on...

Dan was kinda like an older brother in a way, a brother that he never had, and worked with his Great Uncle through the summer. Carrying things on expeditions, giving the house a little clean but it was mainly to look after him because he wasn't in school.

And he told him to beat everyone's asses at poker for him, so he was.

He called out to the crowd that had gathered in his cabin – which was pretty cool, he'd never had a crowd around him that wasn't bulling before! – asking if anyone was brave enough to take him on.

Then he heard a voice moving to the front of the crowd.

"Why don't you deal me in, Nerd?"

Ford tried not to hesitate and put on his greatest smug smirk when that bully – he had heard one of the bullies refer to him as Lee at some point – sat across from him.

"Okay, Fish Brains, let's see if you can understand a game as complex as this," Ford smirked and Fiddleford behind him sniggered.

Lee tried to look like the comment unaffected him and kept on smiling.

"Deal. Me. In," he said, almost cheerfully. 'Like the calm before the storm' he thought to himself.

So Ford dealt himself and Lee in and, oh, the smirks on both their little faces.

Ford and Fidds shared a look and a nod whilst Lee and his lackeys (Preston and Gleeful) seemed to almost laugh in joy.

Each of them, both confident in their cards, put down dollar, after dollar, after dollar, until all Ford's winnings and Lee's money was in the middle of the table (as well as a few Pokémon cards, buttons, and one of Ford's DD&D figures).

Ford was about to put his cards down when Lee spoke up.

"How about we make this interesting?"

Ford quirked an eyebrow and leant forward, "I'm listening."

"Whoever loses has to jump in the lake," Lee smirked.

"Good," Ford smirked, imagining Lee being thrown into Lake before the other boy added.

"Butt naked."

Various people giggled around the room and before Ford could talk he gestured to Fiddleford.

"And your lover boy," Lee's smirk somehow got larger.

Fidds face went bright scarlet and stammered in response. Ford ignored his noises of protest.

"Deal," he hummed before putting down his cards to reveal straight diamonds, "better start unzipping."

Lee simply laughed and Ford's face fell.

"The difference between me and you, Poindexter," Lee started, still hiding his cards, "you may know how to play poker, but my Grauntie taught me how to win."

With that he dropped his cards to reveal- "A Royal Flush!"

Ford exclaimed, Fiddleford letting out a groan and lowering his head before Lee dragged the pile of money and other things to his side of the table, smirking to himself as he counted the money.

Well, their hour of popularity was over.

"Let's see if you also have six toes too, ya freak."

* * *

 

Stan watched with a wide grin as he watched the nerds – who he still hadn't been bothered to learn their names – as they seemed to walk as slow as possible on the way to the lake, their clothes already discarded on a log.

The crowd that had gathered to watch were laughing and and whistling teasingly at them as they walked the pier.

Six fingers had already tried to get out of it, claiming he couldn't swim, that he'd never learnt how but he didn't buy it.

He watched as Poindexter turned to look at him, he gave a before he hesitated and jumped in. His boyfriend however seemed to lose his balance and tumble in after him was a painful smack into the water.

Stan winced at the noise before they went to grab their clothes and run off.

He hesitated for a moment when he heard panicked splashing and noises of distress as he saw Poindexter's arms flapping around desperately.

He thought about helping before finally running off.

One of the boys that was watching spoke to him after they'd hid behind a cabin.

"Hey Lee, how did you win against him anyway?"

Stan smirked and tucked the extra cards further up his sleeve without anyone noticing.

"A poker champion doesn't give away his secrets."

* * *

 

"Oh my god! They stole our clothes!" Fiddleford exclaimed, shivering from the cold as he picked up his glasses. At least he was left those.

Ford shivered as well, half for the same reason as Fidds and half for the fact he would've drowned if it wasn't for the fact his best friend was a good swimmer.

He picked up his glasses and looked around for anybody but there was no one.

No sign of that damn Lee.

Fiddleford would've wrapped an arm around to comfort him if they weren't both naked.

"If it's a war they want," Ford started shakily, "then it's a war they'll get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also has Ford got six toes??? Decide for yourself


	4. Isolation Cabin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford is sick of getting pranked, but did he maybe go too far?

**Chapter 4 "Isolation Cabin!"**

"What kind of torture is it to force children to do exercise?" Fiddleford panted tiredly, all his weight on Ford's shoulders (as he wasn't tired at all). He'd done much more running with his Great Uncle, so he was used to it.

"You better train up if you now live in Gravity Falls, you've gotta run from everything there," he hummed, almost cheerfully.

Fidds simply groaned and muttered something about going to sleep and never waking up again.

Though Ford stopped short and Fiddleford looked up to see what he was staring at.

All three of the cabin's beds were on the roof along with their possessions... How did they even manage that?!

Ford gritted his teeth and looked around for them but nothing.

He turned to Fidds. "We're going to prank them so hard that they won't be able to look at us for weeks without them shuddering," he huffed before looking back at their beds, "and we're doing it tonight."

* * *

 

Armed with honey, string, whipped cream, some weird green slime, as well as some other various objects the boys set up their prank, smirking to themselves the whole time as they sneaked around the nearly pitch black cabin.

They tried not to giggle to themselves as they left.

* * *

 

At the sound of the trumpets that were blasted out of the camp speakers, Stan sat up in bed with a yawn, eyes still closed.

His head hit something small and thin and he opened his eyes to see it was a string.

There were strings everywhere.

Suddenly there was a shout from Preston beside him.

"My hair!" He practically screeched, surrounded by his own hair that had been shaved from his head, "my father is going to kill me!"

Stanley moved to stand, grimacing at the sticky slippery substance that covered the floor, only to hear a scream from one of the boys in their cabin.

"I'm covered in whipped cream!"

And soon the whole cabin was in hysterics.

Stan moved forward a little, setting off a trip wire and causing water balloons to rain down on him. Luckily he jumped out of the way just in time.

"Aha! Didn't get me, nerd!"

But just then, a last water ballon tumbled from the ledge, much bigger than the others and absolutely drenched him.

It wasn't hard to see those two nerds giggling from one of the windows.

He growled and they quickly hid but he could tell they were still laughing.

* * *

 

"Surprise inspection!" Ford turned around so hard he was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

He looked to Fiddleford, who had also turned around, and they were immediately onto their feet again to see the camp leader with her deputy pointing to the entrance of Lee's cabin and they started to walk towards it.

They both ran from where they were at the side and made it there before her, leaning against the door to try and stop her.

"Boys, move. What are you doing?" The leader questioned, shaking her head, "I don't have time for your games, I've got to check every cabin before the day is done, now go on, move!"

Ford tried to quickly think on his feet, but he'd never been good at it. No matter how much his Great Uncle tried to teach him how.

"Um... you don't wanna go in there, one of the boys was sick last night and it's just a big mess I mean, ugh, gross," he tried with a nervous smile but it didn't seem to work, just making her worried as she tried to push past them, which made the bucket full of slime above her that was attached to the door by string wobble dangerously.

"No!... I um... miss, we... w-we can't let you go in there..." Fidds stammered nervously, looking up at the bucket, "he's... very contagious."

Suddenly there was a small tapping at the window and all four looked to it.

Lee.

"Nobody is sick in here, miss, it's safe to come in," he said innocently, "I don't know what they're trying to do."

Ford let out a scowl in his direction, knowing that the boy must know exactly what they were trying to do.

"Really, come on in. Nobody is sick," Lee tried to insist, "open the door."

Ford and Fidds didn't budge.

"Stand aside, Stanford," she said, finally managing to open the door despite them and the bucket tipping its contents onto her.

She screamed in surprise.

She went to run in for cover, causing her deputy to get covered, and slid through the cabin, still not able to see for the slime and tangling herself in string.

The deputy then soon followed and Lee covered his face as they both hit the back of the cabin, taking down a few shelves.

Ford and Fiddleford looked in at the doorway and winced and the whole cabin seemed to stop their screaming to gasp in shock.

One of them tried to get their footing buy pulling on a string for support.

"No!" Ford exclaimed but it was too late.

The fan covered in feathers went off and smothered the whole cabin in them.

It almost looked like Christmas.

"I... um... Told you it was a m-mess in here..." Fiddleford supplied sheepishly as he looked at the two adults that now looked like over sized chickens.

"They should know! They did it!" Lee exclaimed and, before Ford could defend himself, all three were pointed at by the camp leader.

"You! You! A-And you! Pack  
your bags!"

* * *

 

They were marched out of the camp with their bags, the rest of the camp following from a distance. They weren't allowed to speak with them, they were allowed to even look at anybody who wasn't in their cabin. It was like hell.

Stan didn't even like those freaks! At least they had each other but him? He was forced to spend the rest of camp with them!

This was the worst punishment he could've ever suffered from...

Suddenly they stopped.

"Okay boys, back to your activities!" The leader exclaimed to the rest of the camp and they cheered and ran off.

She looked to the boys that were getting punished.

"You three, Isolation Cabin!" She huffed, still angry.

The deputy, almost smugly, pointed up to the lone cabin on top of a hill.

They all sighed and started to climb. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! The ball is finally getting rolling!  
> Also, I've realised that I swapped the pranks (Based on the movie Stan should've done the big prank) but I thought that it was more Ford!  
> Also, next chapter is longest so far :3


	5. Those... Those are my parents...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Pines finally become allies and Fiddleford points out the truth about them.

**Chapter 5 "Those... Those are my parents..."**

It was to no surprise of any of them when Ford and Stan continuously butted horns as they had to stay together, Fiddleford ending up becoming the neutral ground and not taking either side.

Not getting involved at all.

Even when he was trying to get to sleep and they kept flickering the lights.

Or when he was sitting at the isolation table and they were flicking food at each other.

Or the time when he was reading and Stan was telling him _all_ the names he could call him from his own name.

Wait, that was right now.

"Fiddlenerd. Fiddledork. Fiddlesticks. Fiddlesticks Mcsuckit," Stan laughed to himself and Ford threw a pen at the back of his head.

"Cut it out, Lee!" He huffed, picking up another pen to keep writing.

Stan huffed, "I told you, only my friends can call me Lee! You can call me Stanley."

Ford gave him a smug smile. "Try and stop me, Lee."

"That's it! I'm coming for you Stannerd!"

Stan went to get on his feet and leapt at him, Ford let out a noise of surprise, moving out of the way just in time and being chased around the small cabin.

Fiddleford just rolled his eyes. They should bond over something. They look the same, their names are similar, and they weren't too different.

He sighed and let them run around until one of them gave up or one of them won.

That's how it had gone the past week and Fiddleford was wondering how long this nightmare would last.

* * *

 

There was a rainstorm, the worst one they'd had whilst being there, and obviously this cabin wasn't built to take such weather judging on the amount of buckets they had catching water spread about.

On the 'nerd side of the room' (as Lee had referred to it as) stood Ford and Fidds, putting up some math in preparation for Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons.

Lee pretended not to care and Ford pretended he didn't notice the curious glances.

Their fighting, for now, had ended.

Like a brief truce, and Fiddleford was more than relieved.

Then, suddenly, a gust of wind blew into he room and knocked some of their math off the wall. "Our graphs!"

The two tried to close the window, but it was stuck but, just as they were about to give up, another pair of hands came and closed the window with them.

It was Lee.

He then bent down and started to pick up papers with them.

"Any ruined?" He asked and Ford looked at the paper.

"Some of them got a bit wet but I can easy rewrite them..." he muttered before they both passed their papers to Fiddleford and stood across from each other.

It was almost like meeting someone new for the first time.

He outstretched his hand to the boy. "I... I don't believe we have ever properly introduced... I'm Stanford. Call me Ford."

Lee stared at it for a while and it caused Ford to have second doubts. He almost pulled away but then he smiled and shook his hand. "Stanley. You can call me Lee. Guess you aren't a total weenie."

Lee then looked at Fiddleford, pointed and then said with a dead serious expression, "Fiddleweenie."

Then the two doubles burst into giggles while Fidds just huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh come on! That one didn't even make sense! Ford you are better than this!"

Ford just shook his head and kept going.

Fiddleford wondered how they could've gone from enemies to best friends that quick? And whether or not this was better or worse than before.

Careful what you wish for...

He sighed and sat at the DD&D board, setting up the dice and his figure, as well as the one Ford used instead of his own one that Lee won.

Lee recognised the figures on the floor and turned back to his bed, Ford watched in curiosity as he buried his hand in various bags before, finally pulling out a little figure.

He passed it to Ford.

"Here, I don't need it," he muttered and Ford grinned.

Before he could thank him, Fidds tapped his leg. "Come on Dungeon Master."

Ford looked at Lee. "Wanna play?" He asked.

Lee seemed surprised at the question. "Well... I... I don't know how and... it seems quite," he gestured to the multiple graphs, "complicated."

"It's not, really! It's just using your imagination and basic math skills!" He tried to explain, Lee still looked confused so he dumbed it down, "it's just like lying and Fidds will help you with the math."

He grinned at that. "Okay! I'm in."

They sat and played, Lee doing quite well. Even though he was obviously cheating a few times.

They were having fun and they sat there playing until the rain stopped, to which Lee jumped to his feet.

"I think I heard the dinner bell! Come on, they have milkshakes today, I wanna go before they're all gone!"

Ford nodded in agreement and got up to put on his jacket. Fiddleford just stared at Ford in disgust. "You aren't going to... dip your fries in your milkshake again are you?" he asked.

Ford stopped and stuck his tongue out at him and Fidds grimaced. "It's a crime against food!"

Suddenly, Lee wrapped his arm around his shoulder and proclaimed, "fries and milkshake is the best! You just don't have taste!"

Ford grinned Fiddleford groaned about the fact that he now had two of them. "You do that too? When you dip the fries in-" "-the milkshake," Lee finished for him with a smile.

"Now let's go!"

* * *

 

"So when's your birthday?" Lee asked on their way back to the cabin, them trying to get to know each other as Fiddleford watched them from behind, still thinking how weird it was seeing them get along.

"June 15th," Ford answered and Lee grinned at that before letting out a laugh.

"So is mine!"

Ford laughed at that, "no way!"

They continued to laugh as if it was the funniest thing as they climbed up the hill to their cabin.

"So what's your parents like?" Ford asked, it being his turn to ask a question.

"Don't know, never met them," he muttered, a little sadly before perking up, "but I do stay with my Grauntie Mabel who is 100x better than my parents would ever be!"

Ford giggled. "What does Grauntie mean?" he asked.

"Great Auntie, but that's a bit of a mouthful so she shortened it to Grauntie."

He thought for a moment before grinning. "So my Great Uncle Dipper would be called Grunkle Dipper!"

They giggled again. "What kind of name is Dipper?" Lee asked, still giggling.

Ford shrugged, "it's his nickname, he never gave me his real one," he hummed, "it's because he has the Little Dipper as a birth mark on his forehead."

Lee laughed again before they walked into the cabin, Ford holding the door open for Fiddleford as he got in.

"So what about your family?" Lee asked, lying on his bed with a little yawn.

Ford shrugged and sat beside him as Fidds started to pack away his DD&D stuff.

"Didn't know em' either. Ma died, Pa hated me apparently. I don't know, that's just what Dipper told me. But I've got him! And Dan! I don't need them," Ford simply hummed, "and I've got you and Fidds. The Mystery Trio!"

Lee snorted. "What a gay name, can't you think of anything else?"

Ford shook his head. "Nope! Mystery Trio! Mystery Trio! Mystery Trio!" He chanted.

Fiddleford couldn't help but laugh and joined in on the chanting and Lee did too.

"See! Knew you'd grow on it," Ford beamed and Lee rolled his eyes.

"Why do we need to have a name?" he asked and his new friend shrugged.

"Well, when exploring through the woods, me and my Great Uncle like to call us the Pines. So we chant 'Pines! Pines! Pines!' But that's because that's our last name."

Lee's eyes widened and he sat up. "Hey... same with me!"

Ford grinned up at him. "What are the chances!"

The two started chanting 'Pines' and neither noticed Fiddleford's bewildered expression.

"Do you know what this means?" he finally asked, eyes wide as the two boys looked at him in confusion.

"We're both cool?" Lee questioned with a shrug.

Fiddleford shook his head, almost urgently. "Think about it! You look the same! You have the same birthday! Neither of you knew your parents! And you have the same last name!"

The two just blinked, not getting at what he was talking about.

Fidds groaned.

"You're twins!"

Ford sat up and as did Lee, looking at each other in disbelief. "N-No that's... that's not possible..."

Lee shook his head. "Surely... Surely my Grauntie Mabel would've told me..."

He looked between the twins, crossing his arms as they were both in denial.

He turned to Ford.

"You have a picture of your parents, yeah?"

Ford looked up and nodded, going over to his case to get the picture. Lee had the same idea and was away searching in his own bag.

Fiddleford sighed and sat down on his bed as he watched them. No matter how smart Ford was, he was a complete idiot sometimes.

They hid the pictures behind their backs and approached each other gingerly.

"Okay," Fidds started, "on the count of three, show the pictures."

They nodded and he started counting.

"One. Two. Three!"

At the call of three they showed the picture and Ford's eyes widened at the sight.

"Those... Those are my parents..."

"And those are mine..."

The two held up two different photos of the same young people at a wedding. A man who looked older than he did and wore the same sour expression in both pictures (also who wore sunglasses at their own wedding?) whereas the woman at least tried to look like it was the happiest day of her life whilst considerably pregnant. Ford's picture had them posing for a picture outside and Lee's had them doing practically the same pose in the church.

Their eyes met and they were silent.

"We're brothers," Lee finally muttered and Ford shook him head, swallowing heavily.

"No. We're twins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! A long chapter, and finally the twins know!


	6. What's the worst that could happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins know, now what?
> 
> Also bonding over Oreos imma right

Stan lay in his bed, the only noise in the dark cabin being Fiddlenerd's snoring from the middle of the room. However that wasn't what was keeping him up.

He rolled over to his left and stared past McSuckits bed, seeing the silhouette of his twin (still a weird thought) sitting up on his bed and writing in the dark.

He sat up as well, staring over at him, Ford looked back.

Stan stood and strolled over to his bag, he could feel Ford's eyes curiously watching him as he pulled out a bag of food.

"Oreos?" Stan asked and he saw Ford nod.

He grabbed his torch and they went outside to sit on the porch of the cabin.

* * *

 

"So Pa didn't want us?" Stan asked, staring up through the trees and to the stars as he nibbled on his Oreo, his twin practically mirroring him.

Ford looked less sure at the question and shrugged instead. "That's what Dipper told me but..." he sighed, "he also never told me I had a twin, so I don't know."

He shrugged and Stan looked down. "My Grauntie lied to me too. She's never done that before... I wonder why she would do that..." he muttered.

Ford looked over and frowned at how upset he looked at this and moved a nudge closer, wrapping his arm around him.

They were silent for a moment.

"What... What is your- I mean our Great Aunt Mabel like?" Ford asked out of the blue.

Stan blinked for a few times before smiling. "She's super kind and awesome. She's one of my best friends, her and you," he chuckled as Ford seemed to blush at that, "and she runs this place called the murder hut, which is like a haunted house tourist trap thing! She's really good at luring customers in, but I'm her biggest star. I'm her Mr. Mystery," he smiled proudly, "and she has the cutest pig called Waddles, he lives in the garden in our little house in California. The neighbours sometimes complain but Waddles is great and Mabel sometimes even takes him to work, he gets us a little extra cash."

Ford grinned at Stan's little story and looked back up at the stars.

"What's Grunkle Dipper like?" Stan asked his twin after a moment.

Ford almost looked surprised at the question before he smiled. "He's... a genius. I mean, he's a scientist. He's got 13 PHDs and is in Gravity Falls investigating the supernatural. He's pretty cool," he hummed with a smile before he continued talking, "but, he's not street smart, not very social... he doesn't have any friends really. He has me and Danny I guess but... except from that... he's lonely. I don't think he minds too much though but sometimes I think he misses someone. Me and him... I guess we're the same. We were both bullied for things we were born for," he raised his hand and wiggled all six fingers with a sigh, "me with my hands, him with his birthmark. That's why he sent me here... so I could make friends that he never could."

Stan nodded, having been listening closely. He looked down as there was another beat of silence.

"I'm sorry," Stan suddenly apologised, looking over to Ford with wide and slightly teary eyes, "I'm... I'm sorry for how much of an asshole I was to you... I knew you were insecure about your hands but... but I just kept calling you names and... and, god, Ford you nearly drowned! And I didn't help you! I-"

Ford stopped him wordlessly, taking his hand in his and giving him a little smile.

"It's alright, Lee... I mean, you were an asshole, but you've apologised. And as long as you don't make fun of my hands again... then it's alright."

Stan let out his own little smile at that and squeezed the hand softly. They both looked back up at the stars.

"If Mabel and Dipper have the same last name, do you think they're brother and sister? And if they are then why don't they visit?" Ford asked quietly, voice curious.

"I don't know... but imagine if they were twins too," Stan smirked and Ford chuckled.

"Imagine that..."

A shooting star flew across the black.

"I think we should make a wish," Stan whispered.

"What should we wish for?" Ford whispered back.

"How about being best friends forever?"

Ford smirked. "Who's being cheesy now?" He joked softly before chuckling when Stan gave him a little head butt, his hand still in Ford's, "but yeah. Let's do that."

They closed their eyes and wished.

* * *

 

"What are you always writing in that book?" Lee asked him on the second week in the isolation cabin.

Ford raised his head and couldn't help but flush brightly as both sets of eyes on him in the cabin. He slammed his book shut before either could see the sketch of Fidds in it.

He couldn't help it, Fiddleford had been sitting by the window reading and the right light was on him and he was barely moving and it was just the perfect moment.

And he was just digging himself into a deeper hole.

He stammered out a response, "well, I... um... I write... a-about things that w-we do... it's my journal..."

The two blinked at him.

"A-And sometimes I sketch pictures..."

The way Lee's eyes lit up made him regret adding that last bit.

"Lemme see!" he exclaimed, jumping down from his bed and rushing over to where he was sitting on a chest that was where his belongings were kept.

Ford's eyes widened and he shook his head, holding the book to his chest.

But it turns out that Lee is pretty strong and managed to snatch it from his arms.

He flicks exactly to the page he didn't want him to see.

"Whoa, Fiddlesticks, this drawing of you is pretty good," Lee hummed, holding Ford off with one hand, smirking as he showed the page to Fidds.

Fiddleford got up and looked at it before blushing heavily.

Ford managed to snatch the book back and closed it again. "I like to draw," he muttered, cheeks still aflame.

Luckily Ford didn't have to talk much more about the subject as the lunch bell rang and Lee grinned, mind now on food.

"Hot Belgian Waffles! It's already lunch time! Let's go!" He exclaimed before running out, leaving the other two to follow and giggle about Lee's unusual vocabulary.

* * *

 

"Alright, so I've been thinking," Stan started, mouthful of sandwich as they sat at the isolation table.

"That's a dangerous thing," Ford immediately bit back with a smirk and Stan tried not to grin at the brotherly banter. Fiddleford tried not to roll his eyes.

He failed in doing so.

"So we're identical twins right?" Stan continued and Fiddleford could see Ford fighting back a sarcastic comment.

"Right," he said instead.

"And we both want to meet our other guardian, right?"

Ford started to look a little skeptic.

"Right..."

Fiddleford saw where this was going.

"Then we should swap places!"

He was like to believe that Ford thought the idea was as stupid as he did, but the way his face lit up...

"No! No way am I letting you guys do that!" Fidds argued but it fell on deaf ears.

"What?! How would we even pull that off?!" Ford exclaimed but was grinning.

"Easy! You make yourself look like me! I'll make myself look like you! And then during the next two weeks I'll teach you about my family and you'll teach me about yours!" Stan declared as if it was the simplest thing to do, "I'm a con man after all! What's the worst that could happen?!"

It was like Stan was just daring fate to throw an obstacle in their path.

"And!" Ford started, his grin just as wide as Stan's, "when they find out, which they will, they'll have to swap us back! And when they do that they'll meet again, make up, and we can see each other more!"

Fiddleford groaned, "why does no one listen to me?"

"High six?" Ford asked, putting his hand in the air.

Stan smacked it.

"High six!"


	7. I'm missing a tooth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins try and look more like each other than they already do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So I haven't updated in like a month, I am so sorry! But I've got this chapter here for you, it's not too long but here you go.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

The cabin, over the next two weeks, became the headquarters for the three twelve year olds, pictures of family members having been pinned to walls along with drawn house plans, family trees, facts, names, little details, everything they could possibly need.

They had to practice sounding like each other, acting like each other, and looking like each other.

Meaning Ford had to hide one little detail and Lee had to gain it.

"Don't you think us wearing gloves during the summer time will cause suspicion?" He asked, holding up his hand as he'd forced two fingers into the same hole. He guessed it wasn't noticeable if he squints.

Lee shook his head, stuffing some paper into one of Ford's custom gloves and inserting his hand into it. He flexed and frowned as the one finger didn't move. He'd have to keep an eye on that. "Nah, Grauntie Mabel wears sweaters no matter the weather. She'll just think it's a fashion statement. What about Grunkle Dipper?"

Ford shrugged. "Maybe, probably not. He wouldn't ask and if he does just come up with a lame excuse. Also! If I can't call Mabel Great Aunt Mabel you have to start calling Dipper Great Uncle Dipper."

Lee pouted, "Fine."

Ford then looked up. "What about glasses? I have contacts but what about you?"

Lee paused, looking a bit sheepish as he moved to rummage in his bag. Fiddleford looked up from his book and both watched him in curiosity and surprise as he pulled out a pair of blocky frames.

"I... um... actually have my own. I just don't like wearing them. They make me look nerdy."

He put them on and Ford took the cue to stop staring to put on his contacts.

They looked in the mirror.

"Whoa..." they both said.

Fidds got up and stared at them before laughing. "Can barely tell the difference."

Everything was good until Lee spoke up.

"Shit!"

The two jumped at the sudden swear. That wasn't completely like Lee...

He was looking in the mirror at his tooth.

Or lack of one.

Shit.

"I'm missing a tooth!" He exclaimed.

"Oh no! Oh no way!" Ford started, knowing where this was going at Fidds and Lee looked at him and then each other.

"Come on! It's just a baby tooth! It's meant to come out!" Lee declared and Ford backed against a wall.

"Nah ah! Not happening!"

* * *

 

"I can't believe you two talked me into this," Ford huffed, a string around one of his teeth that was attached to the door that Fidds was going to to slam.

"Come on! You said it yourself! It was wobbly! It was going to come out soon!" Lee said, finishing tying him down to the chair so he wouldn't fly out of it when the door was slammed.

Ford closed his eyes. "Sure you know what your doing?"

"I told you! I've done this hundreds of times when I wanted quick cash!"

Ford frowned. "You don't have that many teeth..."

"You know what I mean," Lee shrugged, getting behind him to hold the chair down.

"Ready?"

"I don't know, Lee, I'm having second-"

But Ford was cut off but his twin.

"Go Fidds!"

And the door was slammed, the tooth was pulled out and Ford let out a yell of alarm and surprise.

His hands covered his mouth and Lee went to pick up the bloody tooth, grinning in triumph.

"See? Easy! But you might need to get some tissues for your mouth."

Ford glared before exclaiming, "I'm bleeding!" as he stared at where his finger had touched the gap where his tooth had been.

"Yup, that's what the tissues are for. Fiddlenerd?" Lee hummed before turning to the boy, who rolled his eyes but smirked before grabbing some napkins and handing it to Ford.

"You two are crazy," he hummed.

Ford let out a little laugh, getting the bleeding to stop long enough to smile at Fiddleford. "Trust me, we know."


End file.
